The What If Potion
by SparkleMoonBunny
Summary: What would happen if Harry never befriended Ron and Hermione? Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Woo Hoo! A whole new story! Yup! This will be my first Harry Potter so I have to make it a good one! This is a story all about "What ifs" so it should be interesting. Read and respond!  
  
The "What If" Potion By SparkleMoonBunny  
  
The wind blew wickedly against the windows outside. The grass waved wildly under the black stormy sky and the occasional streak of lightning flashed. It was definitely a typical March day. Good thing we're in here, thought 15 year old Harry Potter entering the Great Hall. Harry scanned the room looking for his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The dark haired boy walked through the crowd of chattering witches and wizards and spotted Ron's bright red hair looking over The Daily Prophet with Hermione. "M-Morning," Harry said through a yawn and took a seat next to Hermione. He reached his hand out and grabbed a slice of toast from a nearby plate. "Morning Harry," Ron smiled and then back at the newspaper. "Morning," Hermione said grinning at the paper. "Whatcha wooking at?" Harry asked taking a bite at his toast and peering over Hermione's shoulder. "Remember that old bat Rita Skeeter?" Ron asked looking over to Harry. "She's back writing again but, this time it's good. Not one snide remark from her," Hermione laughed. Skimming over the article (which was about a new wizarding club.) Harry didn't see any rumors, lies, or rude comments. "Well, that's good. She at least can keep her big fat mouth shut then," he said. Suddenly the bell rang and students began gathering their books and bags. "Com'on Harry we have to get to Herbology," Ron called out to his best friend. Harry grabbed his bag and turned to Hermione, "See you in Potions!" he called before running down the halls with Ron.  
  
The day went by rather quickly for all their classes consisted of experimenting with numerous amounts of charms and spells rather then learning. Sadly the same couldn't be applied to Potions. For Snape was feeling more venomous then ever.. "Potter! Weasley!" Snape yelled with fire in his eyes. "Perhaps you both will like to continue your little conversation in detention?" Ron and Harry both were secretly playing Hang Man in Harry's notebook and had not heard anything Snape had said in the last 30 minutes. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Let's hope this teaches you both a lesson," Snape hissed. "That slimy maggot," Harry grumbled low enough so only Ron could hear. Snape then directed his attention back to the class. "Now as I was saying." "You were talking about the "What If" potion, Professor," Draco Malfoy said and then turned smugly to look at Harry and Ron. "Ah yes, thank you Mr. Malfoy. Twenty points to Slytherin. As I was saying, the "What If" potion is a potion that has the effect to change one event in a wizard's past. The event could be anything from his parents to the school he went to. Many witches and wizards have met their own downfall from this little potion so the Ministry keeps close watch over who brews it and how they use it." Snape then walked over to his desk, grabbed a small bottle full of a dark blue liquid and held it out for the class to look at. "This is the bottle of the potion in the school and I advise none of you to even think about going near it. For if I catch you, you will be expelled," Snape warned glancing at Harry. But Harry didn't even notice. He was too busy replaying what Snape had said the potion did. It had the ability to change a past event! This meant that he, Harry Potter, the Orphan could go back in time and save his parents! All he had to do was get his hands on that potion and for that he needed help...  
  
"Harry have lost it? If we steal that potion we'll be expelled! You heard Snape!" Hermione said panicky. Ron also appeared as eager to help Harry and he was to hear his older brother, Percy, sing in the shower. "Harry we can't do this! Snape will kill us and then bring us to Dumbledore," he added with a fearful look. Harry who explained to them his plan did not expect this reaction. He was hoping they'd actually be willing to help him save his parents lives, not turn their back on him. He grabbed a pillow from the chair he was sitting on and threw it across the empty common room. Harry then jumped up from his chair. "How can you both be like this? It's not like I'm doing something bad! I'm trying to bring back my parents! I've never met them and I often wonder what it'd be like to have MY family back!" Harry spurted out annoyed. "Harry," Ron started. "We know- "No you don't!" the Boy Who Lived retorted. "You have a Mum and Dad who love you and who want you! Heck, you even got siblings! Hermione, even you have your parents! But what do I have? An Aunt and Uncle who can't stand the sight of me! I even got a great bullying git of a cousin too!" Herimone and Ron fell quietly and cast their eyes to the floor. Harry calmed himself and approached them. "Look, all I'm asking is that you help me. This is the one chance I'll have to see if I can bring them back. Just please help me." Ron was the first to glance up. "Okay Harry. If it means this much to you," Ron agreed. Harry's face broke out into a grateful smile and then he looked over to Hermione who hadn't said a word yet. "Hermione?" he asked. The witch looked up with tearful eyes and threw her arms around Harry. "Harry I had no idea you've felt like this! I just want you to be careful that all! But I'll help you!" she said through sobs. "Thanks Hermione," Harry said trying to pry her off. Ron just stood there and rolled his eyes. "Mental," he sighed.  
  
Exactly 40 minutes later the trio were in Snape's room searching through his cupboards. So far they had found bottles containing interesting yet creepy things like pickled eels, Banshee fingers, and to Ron's dislike a bottle of spider legs. "I remember it was a dark blue potion," Harry said searching through different bottles. "This definitely isn't it," Ron said looking at a bottle contained a severed human head. "Got it!" Hermione called out. Harry and Ron ran over too her and huddled close looking at the bottle Hermione was holding. "This is it," Harry whispered excitedly. He then looked at Hermione. "How did Snape said it worked again?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you had paid attention, you'd remember that he said you swallow it and well that it," she said as if it were obvious. "Nothing else?" Ron asked amazed. "Nope, but there is something," she said nervously. Harry grabbed the bottle from Hermione, studied it then returned his attention back to his friend. "What else?" "Harry you remember what Snape said! There's no promise that your Mum and Dad's death will be changed. Anything could happen! Like you could be killed, you'll never go to Hogwarts, or worse!" Hermione said dropping her voice. "You-Know-Who could kill you in one of the battles you had with him." Upon hearing Hermione say that, Ron started shivering and turned towards Harry. "Maybe this isn't a good idea, Harry. I mean You-Know-Who is horrible and if you get killed- "I know what I'm up against," Harry interrupted. "I have to do this. If anything happens I'll manage. I've faced worse remember? I'll be okay." Harry uncorked the bottle and stared at for a moment. He then looked at his friends and said wish me luck and tipped the bottle into his mouth. The icy, bitter liquid ran down his throat and chilled his insides. When there was no more liquid left he looked at the room only to find gone. Surrounding Harry was blankness that seemed to be spinning. Harry tried to keep his balance but the spinning became stronger and within moments he passed out.  
  
Well how did you like that so far? Poor Harry. He's determined to get his parents back but will he? Oh the next chapter will blow your mind! Lol. Read and respond. 


	2. chapter 2

Back again! I just couldn't wait to write chapter 2. I think this is my best story ever! Or at least the easiest! Lol. Guess what? It's time for the disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters because they were stolen from me! That right. Miss Rowling just snuck into my house and snatched my manuscript. Get this! She didn't even ask! The nerve.what?..I'm going to where?.I won a vacation to The mental Hospital? In that case g2g! r& R!  
  
The "What If" Potion By SparkleMoonBunny  
  
Hermione and Ron opened their eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. As soon as Harry drank the potion, the whole room began spinning as if they were in a desert storm with sand that blew everywhere. "You okay?" Ron Weasley asked Hermione. "Yes, fine." She answered. Hermione then looked around. "But where's Harry?" "What do you mean? He took the potion so he's gone back in time I suppose," Ron said matter-factly. Hermione shook her head. "No Ron, the potion DOSEN'T send you back in time. It only changes you're past. Harry should still be here. Unless..no.. I hope not," the girl choked out. Ron looked blank for a moment then his face too broke out into panic. "Listen. Let's not assume anything. Harry's just probably in a different part of the school," Ron said trying to sound calm. Hermione nodded then added, "Let's check the common room!"  
  
Sneaking past Filch and Peeves, the young wizards raced up to the Gryffindor Common Room hoping that maybe Harry was safe in a chair by the fire or even asleep in bed. The stopped when they reached the fat Lady's portrait and Hermione gave her the password. "Snitch!" she whispered and climbed through the hole as it opened. Inside the fire was merrily crackling and Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, was curled up in a ball by the fire. The room appeared to be empty except for a lone figure sitting in an armchair reading a book. "Oh Harry, glad to see you here," Ron smiled walking to the chair. But as he got closer his smiled faded. The figure was not his best friend Harry Potter but Neville Longbottom. "Neville?" Ron asked scratching his head. Neville, who was reading a book entitled The Art of Magical Water Gardening, looked up at Ron and smiled a bit. "Oh hello Ron. Just couldn't sleep so I decided to read a little bit. What are you doing up? Couldn't sleep either?" he asked. "No, we were looking some stuff up in the library," Hermione answered approaching the two. "Neville," Ron asked. "Have you seen Harry by any chance?" You would have thought Ron told Neville to go hug Snape by the look on his face. He dropped his book and his eyes went wide. "H- Harry P-P Potter?" He stuttered. "Yes," Hermione said with a curious look. "No one talks to Harry Potter! You know that!" the round faced boy squeaked. "If you try to make nice conversation with him, he and Malfoy will make your life a nightmare!" "What?!" Ron and Hermione both gaped. "Let me get this right? Harry Potter is Draco Malfoy's best friend? When did this all happen?" Ron asked bewildered. Neville grabbed his book and stood up. "On the Hogwarts Express five years ago. Don't you remember? He was in your compartment and suddenly Malfoy came in to start trouble. He offered to be Harry's friend and he excepted. They became even closer when Harry was sorted into Slytherin." "Harry is in Slytherin?" Hermione exclaimed. "Yes," Neville said nervously. He then looked at the grandfather clock, which was currently positioned to one a.m. "Well, I'm getting sleepy. Goodnight," he said to Ron and Hermione and then disappeared up the staircase and into the boys' dormitory. "Ron!" Hermione hissed grabbing him the shoulders. "Harry didn't change his parents death! He changed himself! Instead of us being his best friends, he's become Malfoy's best friend! Now he's turned evil and snotty!" "Why would he want to do that?" Ron asked. Hermione released his shoulder and stared into the fireplace. "He didn't do it on purpose. Remember what Professor Snape said? Any event could change! That's why the Ministry kept close watch on whom was using it. Harry intended to change his Mum and Dad's murder but instead he's altered his personal life! Now he's with a bad crowd and no doubt it's had a toll on his personality." "Blimey," Ron said amazed. He then sat down in the armchair Neville was using. "So what do we do?" Ron asked her. The witch's face broke out into a frown as she stared into the coppery flames. Hermione turned to face Ron. "We first have to find a reversal spell then we use it on Harry." She said.  
  
The next morning Hermione and Ron joined the other Gryffindors at their table for breakfast but were vaguely interested in what they were all talking about. Instead their eyes held a gaze at the Slytherin table where they were hoping to see if Harry was really with Malfoy. "When do you think they'll down?" Ron asked still staring at the Slytherins. Indeed his eyes were so fixed he didn't notice his spoon was missing his mouth and that he was getting oatmeal all down his sweater. "Oh they'll be down. Malfoy's always late to breakfast. Even before he was Harry's friend. In f- Ron, here they come now," Hermione exclaimed. Sure enough both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter both walked down the staircase followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy ( Looking the same as usual) appeared to be laughing at something Harry told him. Harry was walking next to him also laughing. He too had no difference except one thing. Where there usually was a smile was now replaced with a smug look. "You know, I thought I never live to see the day," Ron said to Hermione. "Yes, but we'll get him back," she said confidently more to herself than Ron. They ate their breakfast in silence while still gazing amazed over to the Slytherin table. It was until the last 10 minutes of breakfast did Harry and Malfoy realize that they both were staring at them. Both of Harry's ex-friends watched as Harry spotted Hermione and Ron looking them and then drew Malfoy's attention by tapping him on the shoulder and pointed back at Ron and Hermione. He then whispered something and both walked over to the Gryffindor table. "What do you have an eye problem?" Malfoy said hovering over the two. "No do you?" Ron said standing up. "Watch how you answer people of great importance, Weasley. You and your Mudblood friend wouldn't want to get in trouble," Harry spat out. In all Ron's 5 years of Hogwarts, he thought he would never hear Harry Potter call someone a Mudblood or take Malfoy's side for that matter. The thought just seemed impossible. But now, his used-to-be friend was a friend with their used-to-be enemy. Upon hearing herself being called such a rude remark, Hermione's ears and face went pink. "How dare you! Harry you don't know- "What Weasley? Going to run home and tell your mum?" Draco taunted. "Not that she can do anything Malfoy. They can't even afford to hire a train to get down here!" Harry said laughing along with Malfoy. "Now you've really done it!" Ron yelled and reached into his robe for his wand. "What is going on here?" an oily voice asked. The voice belonged to Snape who was glaring at Ron and Hermione. "Nothing Professor. We've only come over hear to ask that Weasley and Granger quit staring at us," Draco Malfoy said innocently. "Yes, then Weasley grew upset and tried to pull his wand on us," Harry added. Ron and Hermione both began to protest but were silenced by Snape. "Trying to curse another student is strictly prohibited! 50 points from Gryffindor and not to mention detention," Snape said coldly and walked away. Potter and Malfoy only smiled smugly and returned to their table. "Can you believe that?" Ron exclaimed. "50 points!" He then turned to face Hermione and said darkly, "I don't care how you do it but, find that antidote quick."  
  
If Ron and Hermione ever had complained of such a lousy day, nothing compared to their first day of having Harry as an enemy. Even Potion Class was worse than usual. "Excellent work Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy! You two certainly will be receiving top marks for this assignment," Professor Snape praised. Snape then went to his grade book and wrote in a score of one hundred for both Slytherins. Malfoy and Harry sat in their seats directing smug looks at Hermione. The class had just finished up an assignment where they were required to make an enlargement potion. So far none except Harry and Draco had completed the task. Poor Neville's potion had did just the opposite. Yes, no one else had finished except maybe. "Professor! Hermione also has a finished potion! You just overlook- "How dare you shout out in my class, Mr. Weasley! You forget I am the teacher!" Snape thundered. "But you just skipped her completely!" Ron insisted. If there's one thing Ron couldn't stand was when Malfoy was Teacher's Pet. But now Harry and Malfoy?! This would not do. Snape's black eyes hardened as he walked over to the desk Ron and Hermione were sharing. "Weasley it would do you good to keep your shut when you already have lost 50 points and have a detention," Professor Snape warned looking directly eye to eye with him. He then glanced between both Hermione (who had her eyes lowered and remained quiet.) and a frustrated Ron Weasley. "Perhaps 10 more points will keep you in check," Snape hissed and turned to walk back to his desk. As the teacher recorded the lost points in his ledger, Hermione whispered in Ron's ear, "You really shouldn't have said anything." She then went back to her work. For the first time in his life Ron didn't say anything back to her. Instead he looked over to Malfoy and Harry who both were laughing with the other Slytherins. Harry Potter then looked over to Ron and laughed even harder. "At the rate your losing points, Weasley Gryffindor won't have anymore to lose," Harry whispered devilishly. Ron then looked away and went back to trying to focus on his work. Soon we'll get him back, he kept repeating over and over to himself.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face when Professor Snape told Weasley what his punishment was?" Draco Malfoy asked. It was late at night in the Slytherin Common Room and Malfoy as usual was the center of attention. He, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other fellow Slytherins were all sitting around the fire listening to Malfoy tell about the day's events. "Yeah, complete horror!" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed. "Imagine having to wash all the bed sheets without magic!" Harry snickered. "I do wish I had a camera at the time!" laughed Malfoy. He then turned to Harry and reached his hand out for a High Five. "But me and Potter showed him and the bushy haired Granger a thing or two!" He told the group. "Indeed we did," Harry agreed returning the High Five. He then got up and fetched his books from a nearby table. In doing so the clock struck two. Harry yawned and turned to the rest of his friends. "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed. G'night," he yawned and proceeded to the staircase. "Potter!" Malfoy called out and walked to the foot of the stairs. Harry turned and looked at Malfoy. "Yeah?" Despite how altered the past may be, Malfoy will never stop being the showy boy he is. If there's one thing Draco loved best was attention and praise. "Father just sent me word that this summer we're going to Rome for holiday. We're leaving right after school let's out. He told me I could bring you along if you wanted to come," the bratty boy said loudly enough for not only Harry but also the other Slytherins to hear. Harry's face broke into a smile. "Certainly! I can't wait! Thanks a lot!" Harry then turned and walked up to bed. "You're so sweet to bring him," Pansy said beaming. "That was nice of you," Kevin Rodes, an older Slytherin, agreed. Even Crabbe and Goyle nodded. Malfoy smiled contently, "I know. Sometimes I treat my friends too nice."  
  
The next morning Hermione awoke early and got dressed hurriedly. Nothing better than a Saturday morning to go down to the Library and get some researching done. She gathered her books and snuck down to the common room. When she entered she noticed that not only was she the only one awake but also Ron was too. "Morning, what are you doing up so early?" she asked him while at the same time packed her parchment up. Ron grumbled and tied his shoelaces. "That ugly oaf, Snape, is making me wash the bedsheets for detention. And you know how many students are in this school! I'd better get up early and get a head start!" He looked over Hermione for a second. "Going to the Library?" "Yes, I think I'll find a reversal spell in one of the books," she said cheerfully. Hermione next grabbed her bag and started to the portrait hole. "Good luck!" she called out to Ron. "Yeah, same to you," Ron mumbled and looked down to see he tied his shoe laces in a knot. It is often questioned if Hermione was born in a Library. So many times she's found countless answers to all her problems in dusty books stacked neatly on the shelves. Well, surprisingly today no answers could be found. It was already 3 p.m. and Hermione had found nothing. Sitting at a massive Oak table surrounded by thick leather bound books; Hermione gave a grunt of annoyance. "Nothing! I've checked every book I could think of! Bruhilda's Book of Reversal Charms, Agatha Jones Teaches Potions, and even Mr. Salem's Book of Undo! But nothing!" she scolded herself. Hermione dropped her head in her hands. This was serious. If Harry doesn't go back to the way he was horrible things could happen. Voldemort could rise to power at any moment because Harry won't stop him but instead be on his side, Sirius (who's probably dead, Hermione thought sadly.) won't escape to freedom, Dobby the House Elf is still enslaved, and the two people who gave their lives for Harry will have died in vain. I can't let this happen. I have to find a spell, Hermione thought to herself. She grabbed one of the thick books to her side and began flipping through the pages. "It's too nice of a day to be inside. Don't you agree Miss Granger?" a pleasant voice said behind her. Hermione turned to see none other than Professor Dumbledore staring down at her. She shut her book. "Oh hello Professor. I'm just studying," she lied. Dumbledore sat down at the table and looked over the books scattered about. "Perhaps you are studying too hard. Surely you don't long to be outside?" he asked with amusement. Hermione sighed and looked out the window. "Professor, have you ever did anything you wish you could go back in time and change?" the witch asked. Dumbledore nodded and focused his clear blue eyes on her. "We all did something we regret doing in life. For isn't that what life is all about Miss Granger? Making mistakes and learning from them?" the Headmaster asked. "True, but let's just said that you did something to try to better the future. But, it backfired on you and now you have to undo it," Hermione said serious. Dumbledore only stared up at the ceiling for a moment and then with a twinkle in his eyes answered the young girl. "Sometimes we hate what we've become but we can only look ourselves in the mirror and admit this is who we are," he said getting up. Dumbledore than pulled out his pocket watch and pardoned his brief leaving but he was late with an appointment. Hermione sat there pondering Dumbledore's response. What does he mean by look at ourselves in the mirror, she wondered? Then it hit her. "That's it! Mirror! Why didn't I see it before?" Hermione shouted. Several students sitting at nearby table beckoned her to hush but Hermione ignored them and raced off to retrieve a certain book.  
  
"You mean that's it?! All we have to do is get him to look in a mirror?" Ron asked excitedly. He and Hermione were sitting in an empty corner of the crowded common room discussing what Hermione learnt that afternoon. "Not just any mirror, Ron," she said reaching into her bag and pulling out a silver hand mirror. "This mirror. I've placed the Corkin Return Spell on it. So when Harry looks into the mirror everything that has happen will be erased and everything that was will back," said the clever girl. "Brilliant, Hermione!" Ron praised. "What gave you the ideal?" "Actually it was Dumbledore. I mentioned a similar situation to him and he said we must look into the mirror and admit this is who we are," she said breathlessly. Then Hermione took on a more serious look. "The only problem is how do we get Harry to look into the mirror?" Ron smiled and waved his hand nonchalantly. "Leave everything to me!"  
  
The next evening Ron and Hermione sat very hidden in the bleachers of the Quidditch Field watching Harry practicing on his broomstick. Surprising to Hermione, Ron was right saying he'd be out here alone practicing. "See, what I'd tell you? Despite how bad he is, Harry never stop practicing Quidditch," Ron assured Hermione. "As that may be, let's hope your plan works," she replied watching Harry zip across the field. They said nothing as they watched Harry continue his training for about an hour. Then after he appeared to tire, the duo snuck down the empty seats and onto the field. "Where's he going?" asked Hermione nervously. "Looks like he's going to the locker room. Come on let's go," Ron urged. Both wizards followed Harry in the locker room and watched him walk over to his locker. "Remember the plan," whispered Ron peeking from the side of a locker. " Okay, just go!" Hermione nudged. She watched as Ron effortlessly walked over to Harry and slammed his open locker door shut. "Weasley! What do you think you're doing? What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed nastily. Ron shrugged and got closer to the boy. "Nothing, Potty. Just wondering how a such a midget made the Quidditch team," Ron taunted. It was true Harry was about a good foot shorter than Ron but he didn't have to bring it up. For if you want to hurt the ego of a teenage male the worst thing you can do is remind him how short he is. "What did you call me?" Harry asked toughly though he already knew. "You heard me. Midget! What are you going to do, Potter? Your goons aren't here to save your butt," Ron stated clearly enjoying playing a bully. "I'm going to- AHH!" Harry yelped. What Harry had in mind we may never know for at that precise moment Ron slammed Harry into a locker and pinned his arms behind him. "Hermione now!" he called out trying to contain Harry. Hermione ran from behind the row of lockers pulled the silver mirror out and stood in front of Harry and Ron. "What's going on here?! I swear I'll get you both for whatever you have plan!" Harry yelled struggling to break free. "Hurry up! I can't hold him for long!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm sorry Harry but, this has to be done," she said woefully. Hermione kicked Harry hard in the shins causing his eyes to widen and him to yell out in pain. She then thrust the hand mirror in his face. "What has been done be undone!" Hermione called out. At the same moment the girl shouted the spell Harry looked into the mirror. His pupils begin to glow bright green and a golden beam shot from the mirror blinded Hermione and Ron. Ron let go and fell to the ground and shielded his eyes. The same applied to Hermione. Seconds had past before the light stopped giving off its bright glow. When the locker room appeared to stop glowing both students opened their eyes to find Harry on the tiled floor and the mirror lain broken besides him. "Harry! Are you okay? Harry are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly as he scrambled closer to Harry. "Harry! Speak to us! It's us!" Hermione said shaking him. The continued to try to help him come around by calling out to him. After about 5 minutes, one of his bright green eyes shot open. "Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked. The fallen boy cast his eyes around the room and slowly sat up moaning in pain. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at his two best friends staring back at him. "Ron? Hermione? How? What happened?" He asked confused. He looked around and eased himself on one of the benches. "You don't know?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and clutched his knee. "The last thing I remember was that you guys and I were in Snape's room trying to get that potion. What are we doing in here and why are my knees killing me?" Hermione blushed and offered him her shoulder. "Come on," she said. "We'll explain on the way back to the common room." "Yup, and boy do we have a story for you!" exclaimed Ron offering Harry his other shoulder to lean on. Harry excepted and with the help of the two he hobbled out of the locker room. "Good thing, I have two very good friends to help me," Harry admitted. Hermione smiled warmly and Ron broke out into a wide grin. "You can say that again, Harry!" he laughed.  
  
Touchdown! I'm done! Gosh that was a story to write! I hope you all like it! Please remember to R&R! Thank you and Goodnight! 


End file.
